moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Title Movies
1991 Beauty and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast November 22, 1991 1992 Rock a Doodle|Rock a Doodle April 3, 1992 FernGully|FernGully April 10, 1992 Aladdin|Aladdin November 25, 1992 1993 Once Upon a Forest|Once Upon a Forest June 18, 1993 Tom & Jerry|Tom & Jerry July 30, 1993 The Nightmare Before Christmas|The Nightmare Before Christmas October 28, 1993 Were Back|Were Back November 24, 1993 Batman|Batman December 25, 1993 1994 Thumbelina|Aladdin 2 March 28, 1994 The Lion King|The Lion King June 24, 1994 The Swan Princess|The Swan Princess November. 18, 1994 1995 A Goofy Movie|A Goofy Movie April 7, 1995 The Pebble and the Penguin|The Pebble and the Penguin April 12, 1995 Pocahontas|Pocahontas June 23, 1995 Toy Story|Toy Story November 22, 1995 1996 The Hunchback of Notre Dame|The Hunchback of Notre Dame June 29, 1996 1997 Cats Don’t Dance|Cats Don’t Dance March 7, 1997 Hercules|Hercules June 27, 1997 Anastasia|Anastasia November 21, 1997 1998 Quest for Camelot|Quest for Camelot May 25, 1998 Mulan|Mulan June 19, 1998 Antz|Antz October 2, 1998 The Rugrats Movie|The Rugrats Movie November 20, 1998 A Bugs Life|A Bugs Life November 25, 1998 The Prince of Egypt|The Prince of Egypt December 18, 1998 1999 The King and I|The King and I March 19, 1999 Tarzan|Tarzan June 18, 1999 The Iron Giant|The Iron Giant August 6, 1999 2000 The Road to El Dorado|The Road To El Dorado March 31, 2000 Titan A.E|Titan A.E June 16, 2000 Chicken Run|Chicken Run June 23, 2000 The Emperor’s New Groove|The Emperor’s New Groove December 15, 2000 2001 February 16, 2001 Shrek|Shrek May 18, 2001 Atlantis|Atlantis June 15, 2001 Monsters Inc|Monsters Inc November 2, 2001 Jimmy Neutrin|Jimmy Neutrin JDecember 21, 2001 2002 2003 Toontastic The Movie|Toontastic The Movie (November 27, 2003) 2004 Guess How Much I Love You|Guess How Much I Love You (January 2004) Clippity Clop|Clippity Clop (January 2004) The Colour of Magic|The Colour of Magic (February 13, 2004) Franny’s Feet The Movie|Franny’s Feet The Movie (March 7, 2004) A Animals Life|A Animals Life (June 25, 2004) Scary Horrify Bears|Scary Horrify Bears (November 12, 2004) 2005 Finding Chemo|Finding Chemo (May 20, 2005) Toontastic The Movie 2|Toontastic The Movie 2 (September 16, 2005) 2006 high-school-musical-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|High School Musical (January 20, 2006) air-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Air Buddies (February 4, 2008) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg|Bambi 2 (February 7, 2006) curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Curious George (February 10, 2006) mermaidia-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg|Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (March 14, 2006) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg|Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (March 31, 2006) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|The Wild (April 14, 2006) barbie-diaries-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Barbie Diaries (May 9, 2006) overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Over The Hedge (May 19, 2006) cars-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg|Cars (June 9, 2006) sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg|Sharkbait/The Reef (July 7, 2006) Monster_House_Screenshot_0043.jpg|Monster House (July 21, 2006) ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Ant Bully (July 28, 2006) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg|Barnyard (August 4, 2006) zoom-movie-screencaps.com-169.jpg|Zoom (August 11, 2006) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-43.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (August 29, 2006) barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (September 21, 2006) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg|Open Season (September 29, 2006) Screenshot_20180221-205017.png|The Ugly Ducking And Me (October 12, 2006) flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg|Flushed Away (November 3, 2006) happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|Happy Feet (November 17, 2006) fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) arthur-invisibles-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|Arthur and the Invisibles (13 December 2006) charlotte-web-movie-screencaps.com-66.jpg|Charlotte's Web (December 15, 2006) 2007 happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg|Happily N'ever After (January 5, 2007) Super Why The Movie|Super Why The Movie (November 9, 2007) Toontastic The Movie 3|Toontastic The Movie 3 (November 28, 2007) 2008 Pirates_who_don't_do_anything_title_card.png|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggietales Movie (January 11, 2008) barbie-mariposa-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Barbie: Mariposa (February 26, 2008) horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg|Dr' Seuss Horton Hears A Who! (March 14, 2008) narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (May 16, 2008) kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-27.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (June 6, 2008) incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-17.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (June 13, 2008) wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|WALL-E (June 27, 2008) space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-297.jpg|Space Chimps (July 18, 2008) ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-554.jpg|Ponyo (July 19, 2008) little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Begining (August 26, 2008) barbie-diamond-castle-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Barbie & the Diamond Castle (September 4, 2008) tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-148.jpg|Tinker Bell (September 18, 2008) igor-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Igor (September 19, 2008) open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Open Season 2 (September 24, 2008) hsm-3-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg|High School Musical 3: Senior Year (October 24, 2008) roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Roadside Romeo (October 24, 2008) barbie-christmas-carrol-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Barbie in A Christmas Carol (November 4, 2008) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-463.jpg|Madagascar: Escapre 2 Africa (November 7, 2008) bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg|Bolt (November 21, 2008) tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|The Tale of Desperaux (December 19, 2008) 2009 Waybuloo The Movie|Waybuloo The Movie (July 17, 2009) Toontastic The Movie 4|Toontastic The Movie 4 (December 23, 2009) 2010 alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (March 5, 2010) diary-wimpy-kid-movie-screencaps.com-294.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Movie (March 19, 2010) how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon (March 26, 2010) shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Shrek Forever After (May 21, 2010) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|Despicable Me (July 9, 2010) cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-552.jpg|Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (July 30, 2010) tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (September 21, 2010) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Animals United (7 October 2010) Winx Club Magical Adventure Opening Title.png|Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (29 October 2010) megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg|Megamind (November 5, 2010) Tron_Legacy_Screenshot_0035.jpg|Tron: Legacy (December 17, 2010) Yogi_Bear_2010_Screenshot_0063.jpg|Yogi Bear (December 17, 2010) 2011 Toontastic The Movie 5|Toontastic The Movie 5 (December 29, 2011) 2012 Sir Stumps and Lot 2|Sir Stumps and Lot 2 (December 21, 2012) Franny’s Feet The Movie 5|Franny’s Feet The Movie 5 (2012) 2013 Toontastic The Movie 6|Toontastic The Movie 6 (2013) 2014 nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg|The Nut Job (January 11, 2014) lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11155.jpg|The Lego Movie (February 7, 2014) mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman (March 7, 2014) pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Pirate Fairy (April 1, 2014) rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg|Rio 2 (April 11, 2014) httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10965.jpg|How To Train Your Dragon 2 (June 13, 2014) The Biggest Car Ride 5|The Biggest Car Ride 5 July 2014 planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-14.jpg|Planes: Fire And Rescue (July 18, 2014) Winx Club The Mystery of the Abyss Opening Title.png|Winx Club: The Mystery of The Abyss (September 4, 2014) boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg|The Boxtrolls (September 26, 2014) mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg|My Little Pony Equesteia Girls: Rainbow Rocks (September 27, 2014) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_0028.jpg|The Book of Life (October 17, 2014) big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10908.jpg|Big Hero 6 (November 7, 2014) penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-874.jpg|Penguins Of Madagascar (November 26, 2014) Franny’s Feet The Movie 6|Franny’s Feet The Movie 6 (2014) 2015 Strange_Magic_Screenshot_0040.jpg|Strange Magic (January 23, 2015) tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg|Tinker Bell and The Legend of The Neverbeast (March 3, 2015) home-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Home (March 27, 2015) Shaun_The_Sheep_Screenshot_0061.jpg|Shun The Sheep Movie (August 5, 2015() mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (September 17, 2015) hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Hotel Transilvania 2 (September 25, 2015) peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (November 6, 2015) lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Lion Guard: The Retun of Roar (November 22, 2015) good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (November 25, 2015) Toontastic The Movie 7|Toontastic The Movie 7 (2015) 2016 Little_Prince_Screenshot_0075.jpg|The Little Prince (August 5, 2016) Sir Stumps and Lot 3|Sir Stumps and Lot 3 (December 2016) Franny’s Feet The Movie 7|Franny’s Feet The Movie 7 (2016) 2017 6DD306B2-7813-4017-B2B7-A890EE555BBD.jpeg|Ferdinand (December 15, 2017) Toontastic The Movie 8|Toontastic The Movie 8 (2017) 2018 Category:Animated Films